More Time
by FuzzyHyperLlama
Summary: Vincent gets invited to play seven minutes in heaven at Reno's and then he gets a surprise when he finds out who his closet partner is. Warning incest.


"Who's number seven?" Reno called out cheerfully after snatching the crumpled paper from Vincent's clenched hand.

There were quiet mumbles and the sound of shuffling as everyone looked around for the owner of the number; everyone that is except Vincent. He didn't want to play this childish game.

The only reason he was actually here was because Reno and Tifa had tricked him. He sighed again when Cloud pulled him from his seat with an amused smile on his face. "There's no getting out of this Vince!"

He heard chuckling behind him and before he was pushed into Reno's over-sized walk in wardrobe he asked desperately "wait, who had seven?" Cloud grinned; a smug look in his eyes "you'll soon find out." Was all the blonde said before shoving Vincent into the closet and slamming the door shut, engulfing Vincent in darkness.

Vincent stumbled over nothing and fell. He braced himself for the pain, he knew would come but it didn't; instead two strong arms caught him around the waist and Vincent found himself being held against a warm, hard chest.

"You should be careful." A deep voice whispered into his ear. Vincent pulled away sharply; the voice he heard was hauntingly familiar.

"Sephiroth" he growled and a chuckle answered him from the darkness. A gentle hand touched his face and Vincent jerked away "Now, now Vincent; play nice." Sephiroth mockingly drawled before chuckling once again.

Vincent was, yet again, wrapped in those; surprisingly, warm arms and when he tried to escape them again he found he couldn't. "What do you want?" Vincent asked suspiciously as he continued to try and break free of his restraints; his attempts failing miserably.

"Just to play this game with you Vincent" He froze when a wave of some unexplainable feeling washed through him at the sound of his name, muttered from those lips.

Vincent lent into the warmth of the embrace unconsciously and asked 'why?' sincerely curious of Sephiroths' intentions.

"I was invited, heavens know why; I was going to decline but then I heard you were attending and I couldn't pass up this chance."

Vincent looked up into his face; although it was too dark to see, he could sense the smile of Sephiroths' lips. "I must be honest; you interest me."

Sephiroth unclasped his hands from behind Vincent's back, leaving one gently resting on his hip and lifted the other to lightly stroke the dark haired man's face. Sephiroth could see perfectly in the dark of the wardrobe. He just wanted an excuse to touch the beautiful man in front of him.

His hand travelled up to his hair and he relished in the feel of the silky black locks. His hand moved back down to cup his cheek and he tenderly rubbed his thumb over plump lips.

Vincent tensed up against him and he couldn't help himself; he bent his head and pressed his lips delicately to Vincent's. It was a quick, chaste kiss that lasted mere seconds. It was a kiss seeking approval. Sephiroth grinned triumphantly when a needy whimper escaped Vincent's throat as he pulled away completely.

Sephiroth wasted no time in pinning Vincent against the wall and ravishing his delightful mouth. He licked Vincent's lip; urgently asking for entrance. He groaned when it was granted and he tasted the sweetness of the other man's mouth.

He hastily pulled at Vincent's trousers until they were below his knees. He looked down at his dripping erection; standing proud, as he wrapped his hand around the hard length Vincent moaned loudly and thrust into his hand encouragingly.

Sephiroth crashed his mouth back down onto Vincent's as he added his own aching erection and squeezed gently causing Vincent to moan his name. Vincent wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck; his hands reaching up to entwine in his silver hair, tugging sharply.

Sephiroth growled as he pumped his hand faster and sucked on Vincent's neck possessively; racing to reach their climax.

Vincent felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, throwing back his head he gasped as he released his milky seed over his chest that had somehow become free of clothing. He dug his nails into Sephiroths back as the spasm rocked through his entire body.

Sephiroth soon followed spilling his seed over Vincent's chest also, although a small amount landed on his chin and Sephiroth dutifully licked it off before resting his head on Vincent's shoulder as they waited out the blissful aftershock of their orgasm.

Sephiroth straightened just as someone knocked on the door and announced, quite timidly, that their time was up. Sephiroth smirked as he cleaned the come from Vincent's body and fastened his trousers back up.

Once they had finished cleaning themselves Sephiroth pressed one last kiss on Vincent's lips before murmuring, "next time, we will have more time." Then he disappeared and Vincent was left slumped against the wall with desires of silver hair and a deep, sexy voice uttering his name.

**A/N: Now, I know I said I wouldn't be posting anything else until I finish Time for Change but I can't just leave you with nothing until then. :D Hope you enjoy. I wrote this quite a few years ago, so sorry if there are any mistakes. XX**


End file.
